The Beautiful Rose
by draco22malfoy
Summary: Rose Weasley was given specific instructions from her dad not to befriend Scorpius Malfoy. But when she meets him in her first year at Hogwarts, she realises that he is unlike his father in so many ways.


"Here we are," Mum said, "Platform 9 3/4!"

I was so excited. It was September 1st, on a beautiful morning. I'd just walked through a wall, but I wasn't really concentrating on that. All I could think about was getting on the scarlet steam engine that stood in front of me: The Hogwarts Express.

"Mum, are we going to meet the Potters before I get on the train? I don't think I packed my lunch! Have you got it?" I asked

"Rosie, stop worrying, and don't keep changing the subject so fast!" Dad said. I had a habit of asking lots of questions at a time and changing the subject, which made Dad frustrated. I don't know why though- he did it too.

"I have it here, sweetie, and yes we are going to meet them soon. Ah there they are!" She pointed to a family of four emerging from the crowd. Usually it would be a family of five but the eldest child had run away somewhere else on the platform, probably to meet friends.

"Mum where's James?" I asked

"I don't know darling, let's go and say hi to them, shall we?"

"Rosie! Look what I've found!" My younger brother Hugo tugged on my arm and pointed to something on the floor. I couldn't see anything

"Hugo what is it? I want to go say hi to Al so make it quick!" I demanded

"It's a-"

"If it's another horned slug I am going to walk straight over there and ignore it." I interrupted rudely. I really wanted to see my cousins, especially Albus because he was starting Hogwarts this year, too. Albus and I were very close. We were the best of friends and shared everything together.

"Its a chocolate frog card of Daddy!" Hugo said

"Yes, you've only got about fifty of him, why don't you collect it." I huffed

"Rose!" I heard a voice from behind me and turned around to see my cousin and best friend run towards me.

"Al!" I cried

"I'm so excited!" He exclaimed "James has been bragging on about Hogwarts all summer, and saying that I'll be in Slytherin. Do you think I will be? I hope not!"

There was no way either of us would be in Slytherin, especially Albus. He was so kind and loyal and everyone liked him, "Albus of course you won't be in stupid Slytherin! Only the really nasty people go there, and anyway," I pointed out, "All our family was in Gryffindor!"

"Yeah, I suppose so.. just what if-"

"You will not be in that stupid house OK Al?! We will both be in Gryffindor, or maybe Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff but we will NOT be in Slytherin!" I was one million percent certain we wouldn't be in Slytherin, and anyway I didn't really care where we were put as long as we were together.

We walked over to our families to see Hugo and Lily, Al's younger sister, debating about what house they would be in when they finally went to Hogwarts.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you!" Said Dad.

"Ron!" Mum exclaimed, Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and I didn't find it amusing.

"He doesn't mean it" Aunt Ginny said, but Dad was no longer concentrating; he was looking at a spot about fifty yards away. Catching Uncle Harry's eye, he nodded

"Look who it is" Harry said. There was a tall man with platinum blond hair standing with his wife and son, his long, black coat buttoned up to his throat. The boy standing in front of him looked exactly the same as his father, only younger. The man looked in our direction, nodded, and turned away.

"So that's little Scorpius," I heard Dad mutter. Then he turned to me, "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank god you inherited you're mother's brains." I didn't see why I needed to dislike someone I hadn't actually met yet, but I did think they looked slightly dodgy.

"Ron, for heaven's sake," Mum said, "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've started school!"

"You're right, sorry," Said Dad, "But don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pure-blood."

"Hey!" James had appeared, and he looked like he had something very important to say. "Teddy's back there," He said, out of breath from running towards us, "I've just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!" He looked around, obviously disappointed at our lack of reaction. "Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin! I asked Teddy what he was doing-"

"You interrupted them?" Aunt Ginny said "You are so like Ron-"

"-And he said he's come to see her off. And then he told me to go away. He's snogging her!"

"Ooh, it would be lovely if they got married!" Lily said, excitedly "Teddy would be a real part of the family then!"

"He already comes round for dinner four times a week, why don't we just invite him to live with us and have done with it?" Uncle Harry said

"Yeah!" Said James "I don't mind sharing with Al- Teddy could have my room!"

"No." Harry said firmly "You and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished!" He checked the old, battered watch on his arm, "It's nearly eleven, you should get on board."

I quickly said goodbye and walked over to Mum, Dad and Hugo. "Bye, Hugo," I said "It will be really weird without you!"

"It will be weird without you, Rosie. I'm going to miss you so much; who am I going to play quiddich with when Dad's at work?" I loved my little brother so much, and I suddenly got a feeling that I didn't want to go. I shook my head- we would write and I would come home for the holidays.

"Bye Rosie, " Dad said, "Do at least _try_ to get into Gryffindor-"

"Ronald that's enough!" Mum glared at Dad then looked at me, "It doesn't matter what house you get in." She said kindly

"As long as it's not Slytherin!" Dad whispered in my ear so Mum couldn't hear. Then he gave me a massive hug,

"Dad, you will write to me loads won't you?" I asked

"Yes, we will, I promise." I turned to Mum

"I think you've still got my sandwiches, Mum" I said. She handed them to me and I put them in my bag. As she hugged me, she said,

"I love you, Rosie. Don't worry about what house you get into, and try not too make to many enemies. I know your father said not to make friends with Scorpius, but you never know, he could be really kind. When your Dad, Harry and I were at school we made enemies with his Dad on our first day. Try not to be like that. I love you."

"I love you too, Mum. I'll miss you so much."

"Get on the train now, or you might miss it!" Mum said

"Bye! I love you! Remember to write, and I'll see you in the holidays!" I got on the train into an empty compartment and waved to my family. I saw Aunt Ginny and waved to her, too

"Bye! I love you!" I shouted out of the window. The train whistled, and Al jumped on board. We waved until we could no longer see them


End file.
